Mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablet computing devices, may be capable of capturing and processing images (and/or video). Some image processing operations, such as facial recognition or object recognition, may utilize significant processing resources. Such resource-intensive image processing operations may be difficult to perform at a mobile device due to power and/or other resource constraints. In some cases, mobile devices may offload resource-intensive image processing operations to a remote server (e.g., a “cloud” computing resource). However, such offloading may require significant network bandwidth that may not be available to a mobile device at a particular time.